It's a show time!
by Shaby-chan
Summary: Naruto terjebak di tempat bernama Pulau Rintis karena ulah Akatsuki! Di sana ia bertemu seorang bocah superhero bernama Boboiboy. Akhirnya, Naruto dan Boboiboy beserta seekor rakun (baca:kucing) biru bernama Doraemon dan seorang pemuda master kungfu bernama Chinmi, mereka berusaha mengalahkan Adu du dan Ejo jo yang telah bekerja sama dengan Akatsuki! 4 fandom in one fic!
1. Ch 1: pertemuan (awal)

**IT'S A SHOW TIME!**

**Halo! Bertemu lagi dengan Shabyina! Udah lama banget aku pengen buat fic crossover kayak gini dan baru kesampaian sekarang! Karena merasa gak adil kalo cuma 2 fandom, jadi saya gabungin keempatnya! (soalnya mereka berempat fandom kesukaanku hehehe…)**

**Disc: Boboiboy © Animonsta**

**Doraemon © Fujiko F. Fujio**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tekken Chinmi © Takeshi Maekawa**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Adventure, Friendship , Violence *mungkin* (di cerita ini artinya kekerasan), Hurt/Comfort, Humor (dikit), Action ,dll.**

**Warrning: lebih dari 2 fandom bercampur, percampuran fandom yang abal-abalan, Typo(s), OOC (mungkin), Gaje max, Super Power! Chinmi, kekerasan, judul gak nyambung sama cerita, dll.**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

* * *

**IT'S A SHOW TIME!**

**Chapter 1 : Pertemuan (awal)**

**#~Dunia Naruto~# **

Kali ini Hokage-sama memerintahkan tim 7 beserta beberapa tim lain pergi ke sebuah reruntuhan tua tak bernama untuk menyelidiki keberadaan Akatsuki. Saat sampai, suasana begitu sepi namun semuanya tetap siaga.

"Semua, jangan lengah!" komando Shikamaru yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan anggota lainnya.

Tiba-tiba…

**DUAAR!**

Muncul ledakan di hadapan mereka. Lalu di hadapan mereka muncul 10 orang yang memakai jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah -Akatsuki-. Semuanya pun menganbil kuda-kuda menyerang.

Tiba-tiba seorang dari mereka yang berambut pirang dikuncir -Deidara- melempar tanah liat peledak ke arah mereka. Sontak mereka melompat untuk menghindarinya.

Namun mereka terlaku berfokus pada ledakan sehingga tak menyadari kalau pemimpin Akatsuki -Pain- melempar sesuatu ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang berada di udara tak bisa mengelak. Benda itu pun mengenainya sekaligus Sakura yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya.

Lalu muncul cahaya terang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Cahaya itu begitu terang, membuat Shikamaru dan yang lainnya menutup mata karena silau. Begitu cahaya itu menghilang, Naruto dan Sakura lenyap.

"NANI?! Mereka lenyap?!" seru Shikamaru terkejut. Lalu ia berpaling ke Pain lalu berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto dan Sakura?!"

Lalu Pain menjawab, "Kami telah mengirim mereka ke dimensi lain, dimana…. Kami akan merebut Kyuubi di sana. Kalian takkan bisa memnyelamatkannya…." Setelah berkata itu, Akatsuki langsung menghilang bagaikan asap.

Shiakamaru menggeram kesal lalu berkata, "Hinata! Neji! Gunakan Byakugan kalian untuk mencari Akatsuki. Shino, Chouji, dan aku akan membantu kalian. Jika tak berhasil, cari petunjuk sekecil apapun di sekitar sini. Yang lainnya, segera kembali ke Konoha dan laporkan ini ke Hokage-sama!" perintahnya.

"HAIK!" mereka pun melaksanakan perintah yang diberikan Shikamaru.

Kemanakah Naruto dan Sakura?

* * *

**#~Dunia Chinmi~#**

Suatu ketika di pegunungan Nanko, di hutannya yang lebat dan rimbun. Diantara cabang-cabangnya yang menjulang, terlihat sosok yang melompat dari pohon ke pohon dengan lincah seperti monyet. Namun sosok itu bukanlah monyet, melainkan manusia.

Sosok itu ialah Chinmi. Pengajar kungfu kuil Dairin yang berada di jantung pegunungan itu. walau ia tergolong masih muda, ia sudah diakui oleh penduduk kuil Dairin bahkan mendapatkan penghargaan dari Kaisar karena kehebatan kungfunya.

Chinmi melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lainnya. Kali ini ia pergi ke hutan untuk mencari monyet yang sudah ia anggap kawannya, Goku. Monyet yang selalu bersamanya sejak kecil. Kemampuan melompati pepohonan juga didapatnya karena bermain dengan Goku di hutan.

Kini Chinmi berhenti di salah satu dahan lalu menatap sekelilingnya gusar.

"Huh…. Goku pergi ke mana ya…?"gumamnya.

Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu bergumam, "Hmm… sepetinya dia sudah kembali ke kuil lalu menungguku di sana. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kuil sebelum Ryukai mencariku."

Belum sempat ia beranjak, tiba-tiba langit bersinar begitu terang. Membuatnya menutup mata karena silau.

Begitu cahayanya hilang, dia berkata, "Apa itu tadi? Petir?"

Tiba-tiba pohon yang Chinmi pijaki bergetar dan berdenyar, "HAH?! Apa yang terjadi?! " karena tak siap menghadapi hal itu, ia tergelincir lalu jatuh dari pohon.

"WAAA!"

Saat Chinmi berada di udara, entah mengapa seperti ada sesuatu yang menariknya.

Lalu, segalanya berubah menjadi gelap…

* * *

**#~Dunia Doraemon~#**

Hari ini Doraemon mengajak Nobita untuk melihat zaman dinosaurus. Shizuka, Giant, dan Suneo pun diajak serta.

Saat mereka berada di atas mesin waktu di lorong waktu, tiba-tiba…

"WAAA!"dinding lorong waktu menghitam dan muncul kilat di sekelilingnya sehingga mesin waktu terguncang.

"Doraemon, apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Nobita panik.

"Se… sepertinya terjadi sesuatu sehingga lorong waktu mengalami guncangan-" belum sempat Doraemon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba mesin waktu yang mereka naiki mengeluarkan asap.

"WAA! Gawat! Mesin waktunya rusak akibat guncangan ini! Bagaimana ini?!" teriak Doraemon panik.

Lalu di depan mereka muncul sebuah lubang hitam yang menyeret mereka masuk ke dalamnya. Mereka sendiri hanya bisa berteriak ketakutan saat merseret masuk ke dalam lubang hitam itu…

* * *

**#~ Pulau Rintis (Dunia Boboiboy)~#**

Akhir-akhir ini penduduk Pulau Rintis dilanda keresahan. Di malam hari, para penduduk mengaku melihat sosok hitam berkeliaran di berbagai tempat. Mereka mengaku samar-samar melihat ada gambar awan bewarna merah di tubuhnya. Mereka khawatir sosok hitam itu akan membawa bencana bagi Pulau Rintis.

Bahkan pagi ini di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis, Gopal bercerita kalau semalam ia melihat jelas wujud yang diduga merupakan sosok hitam itu.

"Gopal, apa benar kau melihatnya?" tanya Fang.

Gopal mengangguk lalu bercerita, "Semalam, aku diminta Ayahku untuk antarkan makanan ke Ibu kantin untuk dijual. Mulanya aku tak mau, tapi setelah diancam Ayahku dengan rotan, baru aku pergi."

"Saat aku melewati lorong Pak Senin Koboi pada perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba di depanku muncul orang yang menghadang. Penampilannya agak aneh. Ia memakai jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah, sepatu boot hitam, warna matanya abu-abu gelap, rambutnya hitam yang membingkai wajahnya dan menggantung hingga pipi, serta ikat kepala dengan simbol seperti ini…"

Gopal mengambil secarik kertas lalu menggambar simbol pusaran dengan garis di ujungnya dan sebuah segitiga kecil menempel di tepinya, " Tapi simbol itu seperti dicoret. Tatapannya dingin sekali. Aku ingin sekali lari, tapi kakiku rasanya tak mau bergerak saking takutnya… " Gopal sempat menggigil ketakutan mengingat kejadian itu.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya Gopal?!" tanya Boboiboy penasaran.

"Se… setelah itu orang itu berkata padaku, _'Uzumaki Naruto. Dia ada di desa ini…. Atau tidak?'_ aku sama sekali tak paham maksud perkataannya. Lalu ia berkata lagi, _'Aku anggap diammu sebagai jawaban 'tidak tahu''… _saat aku melihat matanya lagi, matanya telah berubah warna menjadi merah darah dengan 3 tomoe mengelilingi pupilnya. Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap. Begitu aku sadar, orang itu lenyap. Aku langsung lari dari situ…" lanjut Gopal mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Hiii… seramnya!" jerit anak-anak perempuan yang mendengar cerita itu ketakutan.

"Haiya, pasti orang itu ada hubungannya dengan kepala kotak wo!" kata Ying menyimpulkan.

"Ish, kau ni Ying! Tak baik prasangka buruk! Belum tentu Adu du pelakunya!" kata Yaya mengingatkan.

"Kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi?" tanya Fang.

"Hm… tampaknya kita harus selidiki kasus in-" belum sempat Boboiboy menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba…

"CEKGU! Cekgu datang!" seru seorang anak saat melihat Cekgu Papa masuk ke kelas.

Semuanya pun kembali ke bangku masing-masing untuk memulai pelajaran.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah…

Kali ini Yaya, Ying, dan Fang tak bisa pulang bersama karena ada urusan di rumah masing-masing. Jadilah Boboiboy dan Gopal pergi bersama ke kedai Tok Aba.

Saat sampai, mereka bingung saat melihat Tok Aba dan Ochobot berdiskusi bingung di depan kedai.

Begitu Tok Aba melihat Boboiboy datang, "Boboiboy! Untung kau datang!" serunya lega.

"Ada apa Tok? Kenapa tampak panik?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Kami temukan ada orang pingsan di dalam kedai. Tahu-tahu dia ada di dalam situ." Cerita Ochobot.

Mereka pun melihat bagian dalam kedai. Memang ada orang pingsan di dalamnya. Orang itu tampaknya berusia 16 tahun dan berpenampilan agak aneh. Rambutnya pirang berantakan, memakai ikat kepala dengan simbol aneh, jaket orange-hitam, celana panjang orange, serta sepatu boot hitam. Di pipinya ada 3 guratan berbentuk seperti kumis kucing.

Mereka menatap bingung orang itu. lalu Gopal menatap ikat kepalanya dan langsung berteriak ketakutan lalu bersembunyi di belakang Boboiboy.

"Kamu kenapa Gopal?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Si… simbol di ikat kepala orang ini… sama dengan simbol di ikat kepala sosok semalam!" seru Gopal ketakutan.

"APAAA?! Jadi orang ini ada hubungannya dengan sosok itu?!" seru Boboiboy kaget.

Tiba-tiba orang itu bergerak lalu matanya pelan-pelan terbuka. Matanya yang bewarna biru safir menatap mereka semua kaget dan langsung melompat keluar dari kedai.

"Siapa kalian?! Dan dimana ini?! Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?!" serunya garang.

"Hei, mestinya kami yang tanya itu ke kau! Siapa kau?! Dan apa tujuanmu kemari?!" seru Boboiboy tak mau kalah.

"Aku, Uzumaki Naruto! Siapa kalian?! Apa kalian komplotannya Akatsuki?!" seru Naruto.

"_Uzumaki Naruto? Bukannya itu yang disebut sosok semalam? Dan apa itu A_—_ "_ belum sempat Gopal memikirkannya, tiba-tiba…

"Aku tak peduli siapa kalian! Akan kuhajar kalian 'ttebayo!" seru Naruto. Lalu ia membentuk segel di tangannya,

"**TAJUU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"**

Mendadak muncul asap di sekeliling Naruto. Begitu asapnya hilang, di belakangnya mendadak ada ratusan orang lainnya yang mirip dengannya.

"WAA! Bagaimana ini Boboiboy?! Orang ini punya kekuatan aneh! Dia bisa memunculkan banyak orang yang mirip dengannya!" seru Gopal panik.

Boboboy menggeram kesal,"GRR… Berani kau!"

"SERANG!" para bunshin Naruto langsung menerjang maju ke arah Boboiboy dan Gopal.

Gopal sudah bersembunyi di dalam kedai sedangkan Boboiboy berseru, "Jangan meremehkanku! BOBOIBOY KUASA 5!" ia pun menyilangkan tangannya dan di jam tangannya muncul lima simbol berupa Petir, Angin, Tanah, Api dan Air dan menuju ke atas membentuk lingkaran berbentuk lingkaran bewarna kuning keemasan. Boboboy pun melompat ke lingkaran itu menembusnya dan muncul 4 orang lainnya yang sama persis dengan dirinya kecuali warna baju, resreting, dan gaya pemakaian topi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Api dan Air?

"Nani?! Bocah ini mampu membuat klon?!" seru Naruto terkejut. Tapi hal itu tak menyurutkan semangat para bunshinnya menerjang. Tapi kini kelima Boboiboy telah siap bertarung!

"**PEDANG HALILINTAR!"**

"**GERUDI TAUFAN!"**

"**GOLEM TANAH!"**

"**BOBOLA API!"**

"**PUSARAN AIR!"**

Serangan serentak itu langsung membuat barisan depan bunshin Naruto hancur berantakan.

"_Sugoi… siapapun dia, dia bukan bocah biasa! Selain mampu membuat klon, ia mampu menguasai __**Raiton **__(Petir), __**Fuuton**__ (Angin), __**Doton**__ (tanah), __**Katon **__(Api), bahkan __**Suiton **__(Air) sekaligus? Padahal ia tak memiliki chakra dan tampaknya bukan seorang shinobi!" _pikir Naruto kaget. Tapi ia sudah menyiapkan strategi lain.

Tanpa kelima Boboiboy sadari, beberapa bunshin Naruto telah mengendap-endap di belakangnya dan serentak melemparkan kunai dan shuriken ke arah mereka. Pasti sudah terlambat bagi mereka untuk menyadarinya.

Untung Gopal yang di dalam kedai menyadarinya, "Awas Boboiboy! **TUKARAN MAKANAN!**" kunai dan shuriken itu pun berubah menjadi makanan ringan dan permen. Kelima Boboiboy yang melihat itu segera menyerang para bunshin Naruto di belakang mereka, "Terima kasih Gopal!" serunya.

"Nani?! Kenapa shuriken dan kunaiku bisa berubah?!" seru Naruto kesal, "Sial… mereka memiliki kekuatan aneh dattebayo…"

Naruto pun membuat kagebunshin lagi lalu dengan bantuannya membuat Rasengan ditangannya.

"Hah?! Jurus apa itu?!" seru Halilintar heran.

"Itu… seperti jurusmu Taufan!" kata Gempa menyimpulkan.

"Hmph! Aku tak peduli seperti apa jurusnya! Jom kita serang dia!" kata Api sambil menyiapkan bola api di tangannya.

"Tepi! Jurusnya sama denganku, jadi biar aku saja yang serang dia!" kata Taufan. Ia pun memunculkan bola Taufan di tangannya dan menerjang maju ke arah Naruto dengan hoveboard-nya.

Naruto sendiri juga telah selesai membentuk Rasengan-nya dan langsung menerjang maju menyambut jurus Taufan.

"**RASENGAN!"**

"**BOLA TAUFAN!"**

Kedua jurus itu saling beradu sehingga menghasilkan hembusan angin yang sangat dahsyat. Membuat 4 Boboiboy yang lain menutup mata karena debu yang sangat banyak beterbangan akibat jurus itu.

"Ju… jurus yang sangat hebat…" lirih Air.

Rupanya jurus mereka sama kuat sehingga mereka berdua sama-sama terpental ke belakang. Tubuh Naruto langsung ditangkap oleh salah satu bunshinnya agar tak menghantam tanah sedangkan tubuh Taufan dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Air saat yang lainnya masih menutup mata.

"Taufan, kau tak apa kah?" tanya Air cemas. Taufan mengangguk.

Halilintar, Gempa dan Api langsung menggeram marah dan langsung memasang kuda-kuda menyerang. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"Berhenti!"

"**KUASA PEMBERAT GRAVITY!"**

Mereka semua (termasuk Naruto) langsung jatuh berlutut di tanah karena mendadak tubuh mereka terasa sangat berat.

"Sial… jurus apa ini 'ttebayo?" seru Naruto kesal.

Lalu mereka menengok ke sumber suara tadi. Terlihat Yaya yang telah menapakkan tangannya ke tanah untuk mengaktifkan kuasa gravity-nya. Disampingnya berdiri seorang wanita sebaya dengan Naruto. Warna matanya Emerald, rambutnya bewarna pink sebahu, memakai ikat kepala yang dipakai seperti bando, baju bewarna merah tua tanpa lengan, pelindung siku warna pink, sarung tangan hitam, rok pendek pink dipadu dengan celana pendek hitam, dan sepatu boot hitam.

"Kau memang bodoh sekali, Naruto…" kata wanita itu.

"Sa… Sakura-chan…" kata Naruto terperangah.

* * *

"Oh, jadi begitu… Gomen dattebayo…" kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol karena pukulan Sakura.

Setelah pertarungan mereka dihentikan oleh Yaya dan Sakura, dan Naruto diberi penjelasan, mereka pun duduk di kedai Tok Aba untuk membahas masalah ini. Naruto pun dipukul oleh Sakura, "Dasar bodoh! Kau selalu saja bertindak gegabah! Cepat minta maaf pada bocah yang kau serang tadi!" omelnya.

Sementara itu, Boboiboy (yang sudah bersatu kembali) bertanya ke Yaya, "Yaya, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan kakak itu? tampaknya mereka saling kenal…"

"Oh… tadi aku temukan Kak Sakura -kakak berambut pink itu- pingsan di kamarku. Awalnya Ibuku ingin membawanya ke kantor polisi, tapi aku menolaknya dan memutuskan membawanya ke sini untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini denganmu. Tapi begitu sampai, kami melihatmu bertarung dengan Kak Naruto. Aku pun mengaktifkan kuasa gravity-ku untuk menghentikan kalian…" jawab Yaya panjang lebar. Boboiboy mengangguk paham.

Tok Aba dan Ochobot bernapas lega melihat ternyata Naruto adalah orang baik. Mereka sudah mulai berani bicara dengannya. Sedangkan Gopal masih takut-takut bicara dengannya.

"Eh… Kak Naruto, Kak Sakura. Siapa sebenarnya kalian? Kalian bukan berasal dari sini kan? Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?" tanya Ochobot pada mereka.

Naruto dan Sakura (yang sudah berhenti mengomel) saling bertatap ragu, lalu keduanya mengangguk. Mereka pun menceritakan penyelidikan di sebuah reruntuhan kota kuno, penyerangan, dan ketika mereka dilempar suatu benda yang aneh.

"… lalu begitu sadar, kami sudah ada di sini." Kata Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya.

Ochobot berpikir sejenak, lalu meng-_scanning_ tubuh mereka berdua, "Aliran energi tubuh mereka sangat berbeda dengan manusia di tempat ini. Tak salah lagi, kalian bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Dengan kata lain, kalian datang dari dimensi lain…"

Semua orang yang ada di kedai langsung berteriak kaget.

"APAAA?! Mereka… dari dimensi lain?!" seru Boboiboy kaget.

"Apa?! Kukira mereka hanya peserta cosplay KL yang nyasar ke sini…" kata Gopal.

Krik… Krik… Krik… Krik…

Gopal pun mendapat jitakan dari Boboiboy.

Beruntung Naruto dan Sakura tak mempedulikan kata-kata Gopal. Naruto malah memukul tanah frustasi, "Akatsuki sialan! Seenaknya melempar kami ke dimensi lain! Awas ya nanti!" umpatnya kesal.

"Eh? Apa itu 'Akatsuki' Kak?" tanya Yaya.

Kali ini Sakura yang menjawab, "Akatsuki itu nama kelompok yang menyerang kami waktu itu. mereka berjumlah 10 orang dan semuanya adalah ninja kriminal kelas atas. Mereka memiliki ciri khas memakai jubah hitam dan motif awan merah. Kami pergi ke reruntuhan kuno itu untuk menyelidiki keberadaan mereka karena mereka telah menjadi ancaman bagi desa kami."

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar cerita Sakura, tiba-tiba Boboiboy tersentak, "Tunggu, motif awan merah? Gopal, bukannya sosok yang kau lihat semalam berpenampilan sama?" tanyanya pada Gopal.

"NANNI?! Kau pernah melihatnya di sini?! Cepat ceritakan!" seru Naruto sambil mengguncang bahu Gopal. Dengan takut-takut, Gopal menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya semalam.

Setelah ceritanya selesai, mereka mengangguj-angguk paham, "Tak salah lagi, dia adalah anggota Akatsuki! Jadi mereka sudah ada di sini ya…" gumam Sakura.

"Dan 'mata' itu… Sharingan! Pasti dia—" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba…

"Boboiboy!" Fang dan Ying datang ke kedai bersama seorang yang tampaknya setahun lebih tua atau lebih muda dari Naruto. Matanya coklat almond, rambut hitam bagian depan miliknya melengkung ke atas. Dia memakai baju yang biasa dipakai para pendekar kungfu di film-film dengan warna biru langit dan baju di bagian lengan digulung hingga siku.

"Hei Fang! Hai Ying! Kenapa kalian?" tanya Yaya.

"Eh? Siapa orang di belakang kalian?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Apa orang ini… teman Kak Naruto?" tebak Ochobot.

Naruto lalu memperhatikan wajahnya, "Hmm… aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya…"

Lalu Ochobot meng-_scanning _tubuh orang itu," Hmm… aliran energinya berbeda dengan Kak Naruto. Bahkan tampaknya dia hanya manusia biasa."

Tiba-tiba orang itu menghela napas,"Tampaknya kalian semua teman Fang dan Ying ya? Namaku Chinmi. Salam kenal." Kata Chinmi mengenalkan diri.

"Siapa orang ini Ying? Kerabatmu?" tanya Gopal.

"Haiya, bukan begitu. Sebenarnya…" Ying pun mulai bercerita.

* * *

**Flashback**

Ying sedang berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Lalu saat dia melewati tanah kosong yang tak jauh dari rumahnya, Dia melihat ada seorang pemuda pingsan di bawah pohon di tanah kosong itu.

"Aik? Siapa itu?" tanyanya heran.

Pelan-pelan ia mendekati dan memperhatikan wajahnya. Ia sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Dia tak pernah melihat wajahnya di sekitar sini ataupun di Pulau Rintis.

Tiba-tiba cerita Gopal terlintas di benaknya, _"Apa orang ini… ada hubungannya dengan cerita Gopal?"_ pikir Ying was-was.

Tiba-tiba mata pemuda itu pelan-pelan terbuka, "Uh… sakit sekali…" rintihnya sambil mengelus kepalanya dan sambil berusaha duduk tegak.

"Eh? Dimana ini?" tanyanya sambil memperhatkan sekelilingnya.

Ying mengerutkan kening heran, _"Aneh. Apa orang ini tersesat? Dia tak tahu dia dimana?" _pikirnya.

Pemuda itu menatap sekelilingnya, lalu matanya tertuju pada Ying, "Si… siapa kau? Dan tempat aneh apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Namaku Ying. Dan tempat ini bernama Pulau Rintis." Jawab Ying singkat. Masih merasa heran karena pemuda ini menyebut Pulau Rintis 'aneh'," Dan kakak siapa? Aku tak pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini…"

"Namaku…" belum sempat pemuda itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba…

"Hei anak kecil! Kenapa kalian duduk disini?! Ini wilayah kami tahu!" datang 10 anak SMA yang mengepung mereka berdua. Mereka semua merokok dan membawa senjata mulai dari pemukul baseball, gir motor, bahkan golok pun ada. (emang begal?)

Ying mengenali mereka sebagai gerombolan anak nakal yang sering berbuat onar di Pulau Rintis. Ia mengigil, _"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa lolos?"_ pikirnya. Bahkan dengan kekuatan super, ia tak bisa lolos dengan mudah. Ditambah lagi ia tak bisa meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian!

"Enakan anak kecil ini diapainya? Sebagai hukuman karena seenaknya masuk ke wilayah kita?" seru salah satu dari mereka.

"Udah, kita hajar aja habis-habisan terus kita ambil uang mereka! Lumayan buat judi nanti malam…" usul yang lain.

"Ide bagus! Ayo sini bocah!" lalu salah satu dari mereka menarik tangan Ying.

Tapi tiba-tiba pemuda itu menepis tangan mereka sehingga lepas dari tangan Ying.

"Jangan ganggu dia." Katanya garang. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi tajam.

"Heh, kamu mau cari mati ya?!" teriak salah seorang dari mereka kesal lalu mengarahkan tinjunya ke pemuda itu.

Tapi pemuda itu dengan mudah menghindarinya lalu secepat kilat memukul wajah orang itu. Ia pun roboh dengan memar dan hidung patah di wajahnya.

"BERANINYA KAU!" teriak mereka murka. Mereka pun serentak menyerang pemuda itu. tapi pemuda itu dengan gesit langsung menghindar ke samping lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya ke pinggang salah satu dari mereka.

"**TSUU HAI KEN!" **

"WARRRGH!" Orang itu langsung terpental ke samping diikuti 3 orang lainnya yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya sejauh 2 meter dan pingsan di TKP(?).

"He… hebat…" gumam Ying kagum.

Pemuda itu dengan sigap menyerang, menghindar, dan menepis semua serangan anak berandal. Dalam waktu singkat, 3 dari mereka roboh dengan muka bonyok. Menyisakan 2 orang yang masih berdiri.

Baru saja pemuda itu mau menyerang 2 orang yang tersisa, tiba-tiba…

"HEI!"

Semuanya pun menengok ke sumber suara. Terlihat Fang menatap mereka semua dengan wajah marah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada temanku hah?! **HARIMAU BAYANG!" **Bersamaan dengan itu, muncul 2 ekor harimau bayang di hadapan Fang.

"Apa?! Siapa dia?! An kekuatan aneh apa itu?!" seru pemuda itu terkejut.

"SERANG!" perintah Fang.

"UWAAA!" 2 orang yang tersisa langsung lari kocar-kacir dikejar oleh salah satu harimau Fang. Yang satunya lagi langsung menerjang ke pemuda itu.

Tapi pemuda itu berhasil menghindar pada detim terakhir lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya ke pinggang harimau itu.

"**TSUU HAI KEN!" **

Harimau itu langsung terpental sejauh 4 meter ke samping, jatuh berdebam ke tanah, lalu memudar dan menghilang.

"Aneh, harimau itu menghilang? Apa tadi itu harimau jadi-jadian?" gumam pemuda itu heran.

Sementara itu Fang menatapnya terkejut, "Mu… mustahil! Padahal dia manusia biasa, tapi dia mampu kalahkan harimau bayang?! Grr… **JARI BAY—****"**

"Hentikan Fang! Dia bukan orang jahat!" seru Ying menghentikan.

Fang mengangkat alis heran,"Kenapa kau malah membelanya Ying?"

Setelah penjelasan panjang lebar…

"Oh… jadi begitu… M-maaf. Harusnya aku berterima kasih karena kau telah melindungi Ying dari para berandalan itu."kata Fang menyesal.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk tanda telah memaafkan.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong nama kakak siapa?" tanya Ying.

"Namaku Chinmi. Aku berasal dari Kuil Dairin." Kata pemudayang bernama Chnmi tersebut.

"Kuil Dairin?" gumam Fang. Ia pun berpikir sejenak,_"Eh? Bukannya itu nama kuil di China yang merupakan pusat kungfu kuil Dairin dan disebut-sebut sebagai kungfu terhebat sepanjang masa?"_

"Nma tempat ini Pulau Rintis ya? Tapi sebelumnya aku berada di hutan sekitar Kuil Dairin, tapi kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?" gumamnya bingung.

Ying pun berbisik-bisik ke Fang,lalu ditanggapi dengan anggukan.

"Kak Chinmi, tolong ikutla dengan kami…" ajak Ying.

"Tunggu. Kalian ingin membawaku ke mana?" tanya Chinmi.

"Ke teman kami Boboiboy. Mungkin dia punya penjelasan mengenai kau." Jawab Fang.

Chinmi berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Maka mereka pun pergi ke kedai diikuti oleh kawan baru mereka.

**Flashback end**

* * *

"… Jadi begitu ceritanya." Kata Ying mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Hmm…. Apa kedua kejadian ini ada hubungannya?" gumam Ochobot.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya pada Fang dan Yng, lalu Boboiboy dan Yaya menceritakan pertemuan mereka dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Hebat sekali… dia mampu memunculkan ratusan orang lain yang mirip denganny dan membentuk jurus seperti Taufan?" kata Ying kagum saat diceritakan pertarunagn Boboiboy dengan Naruto.

"Hmph! Walau begitu, aku masih lebih hebat darinya." Kata Fang meremehkan.

"Eh? Kenapa kau malah berpikir seperti iru Fang? Harimau bayangmu saja mampu dikalahkan oleh Kak Chinmi yang hanya manusia biasa. " sangkal Boboiboy.

"Argh… itu hanya kebetulan! Kalau saja Yng tak menghentikanku, aku pasti dpat menang dengan mudah!" seru Fang kesal, "Lagipula, kalau saja Yaya tidak menghentikan pertarunganmu dengan Kak Naruto, aku yakin kau pasti kalah! Aku ka nada 'bayangan diri' yang pasti mampu menyaingi kekuatannya."

"Hei, aku kan mampu berpecah menjadi 5! Mana mungkin aku kalah!" seru Boboiboy marah.

"Hhh… mulai lagi…" lirih Yaya saat melihat mereka bertengkar.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat pertengkaran itu tampak tertegun. Entah mengapa rasanya seperti… Déjà vu.

"Sudah… sudah…" kata Chinmi sambil memisahkan kedua orang itu, " Daripada bertengkar, lebih baik beri aku penjelasan mengenai—"

"BOBOIBOY! APA ITU?!" teriak Gopal yang memutus perkataan Chinmi sambil menunjuk langit.

Semuanya pun menengok ke langit. Langit tampak menggelap, lalu muncul sebuah lubang hitam. Dari lubang hitam itu, keluar sebuah mesin aneh yang mengeluarkan asap.

"A… apa itu?!" seru mereka kaget.

**TBC or DISC**

* * *

**A/N: yosh… karena kepanjangan, saya potong di sini. Wkwkwkw…**

**Ada yang bisa nebak gak? Apa mesin aneh itu? *elu ngasih clue?***

**Oh iya, walau fic ini Xover 4 fandom, tapi lebih mengutamakan fandom Naruto dan Boboiboy. Sisanya hanya fandom sampingan… *dihajar Doraemon dan Chinmi***

**Mungkin kalian ada yang gak kenal sama Tekken Chinmi. Soalnya ini komik silat jaman 90-an yang masih lanjut hingga sekarang tapi kurang populer. Tapi aku suka cerita itu…**

**Thanks udah menyempatkan menbaca fic ini dan mohon maaf atas segala kesalahannya. And the last…**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Ch 2: pertemuan (akhir)

**Thanks buat **_Yuktry the Fantasy Girl_ _(Gadis Tanpa Warna)__, __Guest__, __atrashatella__, __Ranifk__, __Hunter uzumaki__, __febri22_ (_Fudan-San 22__),__Neo and Onodera-chan__, __Honey Sho__, __aries queenzha__, __VeroTherik__, __Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan__,__ Nanas RabbitFox_,_Fatimah Firdausi, __ZDN_, _Ayya, Ahmad fadhil, David,_ _ ,_ _NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki_, _Alifah537_, _MiyuValinaRaggs__, __ Vivi Ritsu_, _Dan __Aikatsu Lover_** Atas reviewnya dan juga untuk kalian yang udah mem-fav dan mem-follow fic ini!**

**Buat yang udah nebak…**

**.**

**.**

**SELAMAT! Jawaban kalian benar! Mesin aneh di chap sebelumnya adalah… MESIN WAKTU DORAEMON! *tepuk tangan* (Re: lebay lu ah)**

**Yosh.. sebelum mulai, saya mo bales review dulu ya…**

Guest: hehe… salam juga.

Fatimah Firdausi: eh? Bener? Makasih… lanjut kok…

Adriana larasaty: sebagai seorang fans Chinmi, saya seneng banget! Kamu juga tau! #ngusepairmata soal itu, masih dirahasiakan ya… Antimainsteam? Hihi, apa karena jarang banget ada fic X-over 4 fandom sekaligus ya? Dan salam kulit kerang ajaib juga ululululu~

ZDN: Duh… thanks berat udah muji sampe segitunya. jadi malu… *blushing* ini udah lanjut kok… moga kamu suka ya…

Ayya: Arigatou… ini udah lanjut…

Ahmad fadhil: Thanks… lanjut kok…

David: nih udah lanjut…

: iya iya next….

Aikatsu lover: Yosh, lanjut. Ganbatte! (nyemangatin diri sendiri)

.

**Disc: Boboiboy © Animonsta**

**Doraemon © Fujiko F. Fujio**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tekken Chinmi © Takeshi Maekawa**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Violence *mungkin* (di cerita ini artinya kekerasan), Hurt/Comfort, Humor (dikit), Action, Sci-fi nyempil, dll.**

**Warrning: lebih dari 2 fandom bercampur, percampuran fandom yang abal-abalan, Typo(s), OOC (mungkin), Gaje max, Super Power! Chinmi, kekerasan, judul gak nyambung sama cerita, dll. **

.

"Apa dia…" bicara biasa

"_Apa dia…" _bicara dalam hati

"**RASENGAN!" "MANTEL PENGIBAS!" **neriakin nama jurus atau alat

**DUAAK! **Efek suara biar greget

**#~Markas Kotak~# #~Boboiboy Gempa vs Sasori!~# **Nama tempat atau setting cerita battle.

**Thanks buat Honey Sho atas sarannya untuk membuat ini~ **

.

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

* * *

Cerita sebelumnya:

"_BOBOIBOY! APA ITU?!" teriak Gopal yang memutus perkataan Chinmi sambil menunjuk langit._

_Semuanya pun menengok ke langit. Langit tampak menggelap, lalu muncul sebuah lubang hitam. Dari lubang hitam itu, keluar sebuah mesin aneh yang mengeluarkan asap._

"_A… apa itu?!" seru mereka kaget._

.

**IT'S A SHOW TIME!**

**Chapter 2: Pertemuan (akhir)**

Mesin itu dengan cepat meluncur dari lubang hitam tersebut. Samar-samar terdengar suara teriakan dari mesin itu. tampaknya itu suara dari penumpangnya.

"Jom kita tolong mereka!" komando Boboiboy.

"Serahkan saja padaku 'ttebayo!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba,

"**TAJUU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"**

**BOF! BOF! BOF! **Naruto kembali menggunakan jurus kagebunshinnya. Kembali muncul ratusan bunshinnya. Apa lagi rencananya kali ini?

**WUUSH…. BLAAAR! **Mesin itu dengan cepat meluncur dari langit lalu langsung mengahantam bunshin Naruto. Ratusan bunshinnya pun langsung buyar karena benturan tersebut. Rupanya Naruto menggunakan kagebunshinnya untuk meredam benturan mesin itu dengan tanah.

.

Mereka pun langsung pergi menghampiri mesin itu sehingga terlihat jelas seperti apa penumpangnya.

_Yang pertama_, seorang anak laki-laki memakai kacamata bulat, baju kaos kuning, serta celana pendek warna biru tua. _Kedua, _seorang perempuan berkuncir dua, baju lengan pendek putih, serta rok pendek merah. _Ketiga, _anak laki-laki gemuk bongsor yang memakai baju kaos orange dengan garis kuning di tengahnya, serta celana panjang biru tua. _Keempat, _anak laki-laki yang bermulut seperti bebek (sumpah aku ngasal), memakai kaos hijau dan celana pendek bewarna orange tua.

_Yang terakhir, _entah makhluk apa. Tubuhnya bewarna biru-putih pendek, memiliki kumis kucing dan kalung seperti kucing, dan sebuah kantong di perutnya.

Mereka yang berada di atas mesin itu pun pelan-pelan sadar, "Aduh… sakitnya…"

"Hhh... betul-betul dunia yang aneh. Pertama-tama harimau jadi-jadian, lalu berbagai orang dengan pakaian aneh. Sekarang empat anak kecil dan seekor rakun biru. Rasanya seperti dunia berubah menjadi—" belum sempat Chinmi menyelesaikan kata-katanya,

"AKU INI ROBOT BERBENTUK KUCING, BUKAN RAKUN TAHUUUUUU!" teriak makhluk yang mengaku 'robot-berbentuk-kucing' tersebut tak terima.

"Eh…?! Kalau begitu, maaf…" kata Chinmi sweatdropped.

Tiba-tiba anak berkacamata bertanya pada si 'robot-berbentuk-kucing', "Doraemon, kita berada di mana?"

Si robot yang bernama Doraemon menjawab, "Hmm… sepertinya guncangan tadi telah merusak mesin waktu sehingga kita terlempar kemari…"

"HAAH?! Mesin waktunya ruuusaaak?!" teriak anak bermulut bebek panik.

"Hei, hei… sebentar. Siapa sebenarnya kalian?" tanya Ochobot.

.

Akhirnya pelan-pelan mereka mulai mengenalkan diri.

"A… aku Doraemon. Robot kucing dari abad ke-22." kata Doraemon.

"Aku Nobita. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian." Kata si anak berkacamata yang bernama Nobita.

"Aku, Shizuka…" kata si gadis berkuncir dua yang bernama Shizuka.

"Namaku Takeshi! Tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Giant!" kata si anak gendut bongsor yang bernama Giant.

"Kalau aku… Suneo… " kata si anak bermulut bebek takut-takut.

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?" tanya Yaya.

"Eh… awalnya kami hanya ingin pergi ke zaman dinosaurus menggunakan mesin waktu lalu entah kenapa—"

"Aik? Mesin waktu?" tanya Ying heran yng memutus perkataan Doraemon.

"Jadi… mesin yang kalian naiki itu sebenarnya kendaraan untuk melintasi waktu?! Sugoi…!" seru Naruto kagum.

"Terbaiklah! Seperti di film-film!" seru Boboiboy kagum.

"Tapi… sepertinya rusak ya?" kata Gopal sambil mengamati mesin itu. Udah jelas rusak kok masih nanya?

"Kalu mesinnya rusak, bagaimana kita bisa pulang Doraemon?" tanya Giant, "Memperbaikinya pasti perlu waktu lama…"

"Kenapa tidak gunakan kain waktu saja?" usul Shizuka.

"OH IYA!" seru Doremon. Ia pun merogoh kantong di perutnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kain dengan simbol-simbol jam, **"KAIN WAKTU!"**

Doraemon pun menyelimuti mesin waktu tersebut dengan kain itu. Begitu diangkat, mesin itu pun utuh kembali seperti semula.

"Hebat… kain itu mampu mengubah keadaan suatu benda menjadi kondisi sebelumnya? Aku belum pernah lihat yang seperti ini…"gumam Ochobot kagum.

Doraemon lalu menaiki mesin waktunya lalu menekan beberapa tombol. Tapi mendadak muncul tanda seru dan suara, "Lorong waktu saat ini tak bisa dilewati dikarenakan mengalami gangguan antar dimensi. Harap menunggu hingga kondisi membaik. Terima kasih."

"Doraemon, kenapa dengan mesin waktunya?" tanya Nobita.

"Tampaknya guncangan tadi telah menggangu lorong waktu sehingga tak bisa dilewati. Jadi mungkin selama beberapa saat kita akan tetap disini…" kata Doraemon sedih.

"Sudahlah Doraemon. Tak usah sedih… kalian lebih baik istirahat dulu sambil dipikirkan pelan-pelan." Kata Tok Aba menenangkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong… bisa beri penjelasan mengenai tempat ini?" tanya Doraemon, "Mungkin penjelasan kalian bisa membantu…"

* * *

Setelah penjelasan panjang lebar dikali tinggi bagi dua(?) tentang Pulau Rintis dan bagaimana munculnya Naruto, Sakura, dan Chinmi…

"Oh… jadi ternyata jadi ternyata kalian bertiga juga bukan berasal dari sini dan juga berasal dari dimensi lain seperti kami ya?" tanya Shizuka.

"Hmm…. Kak Naruto dan Kak Sakura terlempar ke sini karena ulah kelompok kriminal, Kak Chinmi sama sekali tak tahu kenapa bisa disini, dan kita terlempar ke sini karena masalah di lorong waktu… " gumam Giant, "Argh…. Membingungkan sekali!" katanya frustasi.

"Hmm… Rasanya aneh sekali bukan jika ketiga kejadian ini hanya kebetulan? Pasti ada hubungannya!" kata Fang menyimpulkan.

"Hmm… betul juga!" kata Doraemon.

Ia pun langsung merogoh kantongnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku,

"**ENSIKLOPEDIA ALAM SEMESTA! **Mungkin dari sini kita bisa mendapatkan penjelasan!"

"Sugoi… Doraemon ternyata memiliki berbagai peralatan aneh ya?" tanya Sakura kagum.

"Tentu saja! Doraemon kan robot kucing dari abad ke-22. Alat-alatnya selalu bisa diandalkan kok!" kata Nobita.

Doraemon pun membuka buku itu seperti membuka laptop lalu mulai menekan berbagai tombol. Beberapa saat kemudian keluar secarik kertas dan ia pun membacanya, setelah membacanya ia pun mengangguk-angguk paham, "Jadi begitu rupanya!"

"Eh?" orang-orang di kedai menatapnya bingung.

"Jadi penyebab kita semua terdampar di sini adalah ulah Akatsuki!" kata Doraemon menyimpulkan.

"Memangnya apa hubungannya Akatsuki dengan masalah ini 'ttebayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya saat Akatsuki melempar kalian berdua kemari, secara tak sengaja menggangu keseimbangan antar dimensi dan waktu sehingga kami terlempar kemari. Hal itu juga yang membuat lorong waktu tak bisa dilewati…" jelasnya.

"Sedangkan Kak Chinmi, sebenarnya belum pasti sih… tapi penyebabnya adalah mungkin guncangan antar dimensi ruang dan waktu menyebabkan ketidakseimbangan waktu sehingga menyeret Kak Chinmi yang berasal dari masa lalu ke masa ini… " lanjutnya panjang lebar.

"EHH?! Jadi ternyata aku sedang berada di masa depan?!" seru Chinmi kaget, "pantas saja banyak hal-hal aneh di tempat ini!"

"Hehe,sudah kuduga." kata Fang dengan nada menyindir. Ia sudah menduga kalau Chinmi berasal dari masa lalu sejak ia memberi tahu Ia berasal dari Kuil Dairin serta reaksinya melihat tempat ini -Dan kalau tidak ia akan menganggapnya orang yang ketinggalan zaman-, "Pasti akan repot memberitahumu mengenai berbagai barang di masa ini, dasar _'manusia kuno'_"ejeknya.

"…" Chinmi hanya diam menanggapinya.

"Ish, Ish… Fang, tidak baik bicara seperti itu!" tegur Yaya.

"Haiya Fang, jangan bicara seperti itu!" sahut Ying, "Walau dia berasal dari masa lalu dan cuma manusia biasa, dia kan sudah menolongku!"

"Heh, pasti kau masih kesal karena Harimau bayangmu—"

"Cih, diamlah!" kata Fang memutus kata-kata Boboiboy yang menurutnya terdengar 'menyindir', "Doraemon, lanjutkan saja penjelasanmu."

"Tunggu, kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya agar kalian bisa pulang?" tanya Ochobot ke Doraemon.

"Mungkin… karena Akatsuki penyebab terganggunya dimensi, maka caranya adalah membuat Akatsuki kembali ke dimensi asalnya agar keseimbangan dimensi kembali seperti semula. Setelah itu, otomatis kita semua pun akan bisa kembali ke tempat masing-masing…" jelas Doraemon.

"Hmm… aku tak begitu paham. Tapi intinya agar kalian bisa pulang adalah mengalahkan kelompok yang Kak Sakura sebut tadi ya?" kata Yaya mengambil kesimpulan.

"Kalau mengalahkan berarti bisa membuat mereka kembali, bisa saja." Kata Doraemon mengangguk.

"OOH! Jadi itu maksud dari kata-kata Doraemon ya?!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba.

**GUBRAK! **All minus Naruto langsung jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aduh… jadi ternyata, dari tadi Kak Naruto sama sekali tak paham dengan penjelasan Doraemon ya?" gumam Suneo sambil berusaha bangun.

"Jalan pikiran Naruto memang sederhana sekali sih… jadi maklum saja…" kata Sakura menjelaskan sekaligus menyindir dilanjut oleh suara protes Naruto.

Tapi tiba-tiba…

**KRUYUUUUUKKKK….! **Terdengar suara gemuruh dari beberapa perut.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kalian merasa lapar tidak?" tanya Giant yang tiba-tiba membuka topik baru.

"Eh, iya juga. Pantas saja rasanya dari tadi perutku terasa aneh." Kata Sakura sambil memegang perutnya.

"Oh… rupanya kalian semua lapar ya? Makan saja biskuit buatanku!" kata Yaya sambil menyodorkan sebungkus biskuit buatannya.

"Hmm… Tampaknya enak. Aku coba satu ya!" kata Sakura semangat sambil mengambil sekeping biskuit mendahului yang lainnya.

"Kak… kak Sakura! Jangan makan biskuit itu wo!" kata Ying.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa dengan biskuit cantik ini?" tanya Sakura sambil memperhatikan biskuit yang ada di tangannya.

"Aiyoyo… Kak Sakura, biskuit itu cuma luarnya saja yang cantik! Dalamnya— Hmph!" mulut Gopal langsung dibekap Fang karena saat ini Yaya sedang menatap bingung mereka.

Sakura yang mulanya bingung, akhirnya memutuskan mengabaikannya lalu langsung memasukkan biskuit itu ke mulutnya, "Itadakimassu!"

Persis saat biskuit itu masuk ke mulutnya, wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi hijau dan memucat, lalu Ia langsung berteriak histeris, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ia pun langsung lari ke semak-semak terdekat lalu memuntahkan biskuit itu dari mulutnya, "HUEK! HUEK! Biskuit macam apa ini HAH?! Ini biskuit paling mengerikan yang pernah kumakan! Rasanya jauh lebih buruk dari kotoran TAHU!" serunya.

Boboiboy, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang langsung sweatdroop di tempat. Padahal bilang 'tidak enak' saja sudah tabu. Apalagi kalau dibilang sampai seperti itu… apa reaksi Yaya?

Wajah Yaya yang awalnya ramahnya berubah menjad garang. Wajahnya langsung merah padam, muncul perempatan di dahi, tangannya mengepal berusaha keras menahan amarah, "APA?! Kau bilang… biskuitku… KOTORAN?!"

Dengan kekuatan supernya tubuh Yaya langsung melayang lalu dengan cepat menerjang ke arah Sakura dengan pukulan dahsyat di tangannya, **"TUMBUKAN PADU!"**

Tapi Sakura dengan cepat mengambil kuda-kuda lalu mengarahkan tinjunya ke Yaya, "SHANNAAROOOOOOO!"

**DUAK!**

Sedetik kemudian tinju mereka pun saling beradu.

**BLAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**

Tanah di sekeliling mereka sampai retak saking kuatnya pukulan yang mereka lepaskan.

"Awas ya! Kau takkan kumaafkan!" seru Yaya berapi-api.

"Kau harus tahu seperti apa rasa biskuitmu, shannaro!" seru Sakura tak mau kalah.

.

Sementara itu orang-orang di kedai yang menyaksikan pertarungan itu hanya bisa memasang muka pucat plus ketakutan. Rasanya sulit dipercaya kalau dua wanita yang tadinya baik dan ramah berubah menjadi mengerikan seperti itu.

"A… apa biskuit itu… sebegitu mengerikan… sampai mampu membuat orang mengamuk?" gumam Suneo ketakutan, "U… untung kau tidak memakannya Giant…"

"I… ini jauh lebih mengerikan dari pukulan Giant…" gumam Nobita ketakutan karena ia sudah merasakan seperti apa pukulan Giant.

"Ja… jadi begitu reaksi Yaya kalau ada yang hina biskuitnya? Hiiii… seramnya…" gumam Gopal ketakutan.

"Se… sepertinya Sakura-chan… telah menemukan rival baru 'ttebayo…" kata Naruto dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"A… apa mereka selalu… seperti itu ya?" kata Chinmi merinding, "Aku tak pernah menemukan orang dengan pukulan sedahsyat itu di tempatku…"

"Hei, kalian harus hentikan Yaya dan Sakura!"kata Tok Aba yang menyadarkan mereka dari syok, "Kalau tidak, mereka bisa-bisa menghancurkan seisi kota!"

* * *

"Ha ha ha… gomen minna…"

"M… maaf… karena sudah memukul kalian semua…"

Akhirnya setelah setengah taman hancur (wow!) serta memar dan benjol dimana-dimana, akhirnya pertarungan antara Yaya dan Sakura berhasil dihentikan. Bagian taman yang hancur dikembalikan seperti semula dengan 'senter pengembali bentuk' milik Doraemon. Walau sepertinya… Yaya dan Sakura belum bisa berbaikan. Namun mereka tetap saja merasa bersalah sehingga meminta maaf dengan mengobati luka-luka mereka.

"Uh… Yaya…" kata Shizuka ke Yaya yang sedang mengobati Gopal, "Mungkin… kau harus minta maaf pada Kak Sakura…"

"Tidak mau!" kata Yaya ketus, "Dia kan yang hina biskuitku, harusnya dia yang minta maaf!"

"Haiya, Yaya. Bukannya saat 5 panglima scammer datang, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau yang minta maaf bukan dari siapa yang salah?" kata Ying mengingatkan.

"Betul apa kata Ying." Kata Fang mendukung, "Apa kau ingin menjilat ludahmu sendi—"

Kata-kata Fang berhenti saat ia melihat tatapan Yaya yang sangat tajam seolah menyuruhnya 'diam', Fang lebih memilih diam daripada hidupnya berakhir hari ini.

Diam-diam Gopal membisikkan sesuatu ke Doraemon dan Nobita, "Dari dulu biskuit Yaya memang seperti itu. Tapi tak ada yang berani bilang 'tidak enak' sampai hari ini. Jadi wajar saja dia jadi marah begi—"

"APA KAU BILANG GOPAL?!" seru Yaya yang rupanya mendengar perkatan Gopal.

"Eh… A-aku cuma bi-bilang ke mereka… ka-kalau special hot chocolate Tok Aba itu e-enak sekali…" kata Gopal bohong sambil merinding ketakutan.

Sementara Sakura…

"Ehm… Sakura…" kata Chinmi mencoba bicara, "mungkin aku memang tak terlalu mengenalmu, tapi kurasa tak ada salahnya kau minta maaf pada Yaya…"

"Tidak mau!" seru Sakura kesal, "Dia sendiri harus mengakui seperti apa rasa biskuitnya agar bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik, shannaro!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pil prajurit buatanmu Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto yang duduk di samping Chinmi.

**BRAK! **Sakura langsung memukul meja kedai –tentunya tanpa kekuatannya- saking kesalnya karena Naruto mengungkit hal itu, "Rasanya memang tak sebanding dengan nutrisinya! Tapi setidaknya aku mengakui kalau rasanya memang kurang enak, tidak seperti dia! Apalagi biskuitnya juga belum tentu bernutrisi!" sanggah Sakura.

"APA?! GRR… kenapa kau hina biskuitku HAH?! Sudah baik aku tawarkan karena kau lapar. Tapi bukannya berterima kasih, malah marah!?" seru Yaya marah yang rupanya mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa?! Toh aku ini memang bicara yang benar! Sudah memang tidak enak, tidak mau mengaku lagi! Mestinya kau harusnya berterima kasih karena akulah yang sudah membuka matamu mengenai rasa biskuitmu!" seru Sakura tak mau kalah.

Boboiboy yang melihat itu berusaha turun tangan, "Sa… sabar Yaya! Sabar-sabar!"

"Jangan ikut campur!" seru Yaya garang dengan tatapan membunuh sampai membuat Boboiboy merinding ketakutan.

Naruto sendiri juga berusaha menenangkan Sakura, "Sa… Sakura-chan… mungkin… kata-katamu itu terlalu berlebihan—"

"URUSSAI! Naruto baka!" seru Sakura dengan tatapan membunuh sehingga Naruto -bahkan Chinmi- merinding ketakutan.

Yaya dan Sakura saling bertatap tajam sampai seakan-akan seperti ada aliran listrik(?) memancar dari mata mereka lalu bertabrakan di udara. Tampaknya siap untuk meletuskan perang dunia ketiga, tapi…

"Hei, kalian berdua." Kata Giant tiba-tiba sambil berdiri diantara mereka berdua, "Kita semua kan baru saja bertemu, jangan langsung bertengkar dong… nah, sebagai ajang agar kita semua bisa cepat akrab, akan kunyanyikan lagu-laguku!"

"EHH?! Kau akan bernyanyi Giant?!" seru Doraemon dan Nobita kaget. Bisa-bisanya Giant mau bernyanyi saat kedua wanita dengan kekuatan bogem yang menakutkan sedang naik darah!

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia bernyanyi?" tanya Ochobot.

"Ka… karena—" belum sempat Suneo menjelaskan, Giant sudah menarik napas panjang dan…

"AKUUUUU~~AAADALAAAAH~~~SAAAAANG~BINTAAAAAANG~~~~ YANG~TERRRRRRR~HEBAAAAAAAAT~DARIIIIIIII~~~SEMUANNYAAAAAAAA~~~~"

"AAA! TELINGAKU!"

"Berhenti! Berhenti!"

"Aduh… hentikan!"

All minus Giant langsung menutup telinga masing-masing sambil berteriak histeris. Mungkin hal ini akan berlangsung terus-menerus selama si pemilik suara masih bernyanyi. Tapi…

"BERHENTI!"

"HENTIKAN SUARA LUAR 'BINASA'MU!"

**DUAAK!**

Yaya dan Sakura serempak memukul Giant sehingga Giant langsung berhenti bernyanyi dengan muka bonyok.

""Eh… cukup! Berhenti!" kata Nobita dan Doraemon sambil melindungi Giant, "Sebenarny niat Giant baik kok… cuma mau menghibur kita saja!" walau mereka tak menyukai suara Giant, dia tetap temannya!

Setelah adu mulut kecil, akhirnya mereka mau meminta maaf maaf pada Giant walau dengan muka masam, "Mestinya dia juga menyadari betapa jeleknya suaranya yang lebih buruk dari suara traktor…" gumamnya.

"HEI! Enak saja bilang suaraku jelek!" seru Giant tak terima. Di tak mau harga dirinya direndahkan oleh dua orang gadis!

"MAU PROTES?!" seru mereka bersamaan yang membuat nyali Giant langsung ciut.

"Hei, sudah sudah…" lerai Doraemon.

"Kenapa sih kalian tidak saling bermaafan saja?" tanya Nobita, "Padahal, menurutku kalian sebenarnya bisa kompak lho… buktinya kalian tadi memukul Giant bersamaan bukan?"

"Eeeeeh?! Kami? Bisa kompak?" seru mereka heran sambil bertatap muka bingung.

Namun, "Hmph!" mereka langsung memalingkan muka sambil mendengus, "Siapa juga yang mau kompak dengan orang seperti dia…"

Sementara itu Fang, Boboiboy, dan Naruto lebih memilih duduk di kedai dan menonton mereka dari kejauhan untuk menghindari pertengkaran tambahan.

"Haduh… terbalik sangat…" gumaam Boboiboy, "Belum sehari kita bertemu, sudah terjadi pertengkaran…"

"Hahaha! Kau tak usah khawatir Boboiboy. Sakura-chan memang sering begitu. Nanti dia juga tenang sendiri." Kata Naruto menenangkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal bertengkar, saat aku melihat kalian bertengkar tadi, rasanya mengingatkanku pada diriku dan 'dia'." Lanjutnya, "Dan kau Fang, kau sangat mirip dengan'nya'"

"Eh? Siapa orang yang kakak maksud?" kata Fang terkejut.

"Temanku, Sasuke. Tatapan kalian sama-sama dingin dan terkesan sombong sekaligus menyebalkan." Kata Naruto bercerita, "Dulu saat aku masih kecil, kami selalu bertengkar dan berkelahi untuk mengetahui siapa yang lebih hebat. Dia sangat menyebalkan, tapi saat aku bersamanya sangat menyenangkan. Selain karena aku menganggapnya sebagai sahabat sekaligus rivalku, dia… orang yang mengakui keberadaanku lebih dari siapapun…"

Boboiboy terdiam sejenak sejenak lalu tersenyum, "Dari ceritamu, pasti Kak Sasuke sangat mirip dengan Fang. Dia memang menyebalkan…"

Fang sempat mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Boboiboy.

"… Tapi memang sangat menyenangkan saat bersama Fang. Karena aku juga menganggapnya sebagai sahabat sekaligus rivalku!" lanjutnya sambil menepuk bahu Fang, membuatnya diliputi perasaan hangat di dadanya (ini bukan fic sho-ai sodara-sodara).

"Hehehe… pasti Kak Sasuke sangat baik dan tampan sepertiku…" kata Fang menanggapi. (dengan sedikit memuji diri sendiri)

Naruto tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan Fang. Tapi mendadak senyum menghilang dari wajahnya, "Tapi… dia telah berubah. Kini, dia begitu tenggelam dalam kegelapan karena tekad untuk membalaskan dendam klannya. Karena itu, dia pergi meninggalkan desa. Melupakanku, Sakura-chan, dan teman-temannya…"

"… Karena itulah, aku bertekad akan membawanya kembali ke desa! Karena ia telah tenggelam begitu dalam di kegelapan, maka aku akan menjadi cahaya untuknya. Membimbingnya keembali keluar dari kegelapan itu!" lanjutnya mantap.

Boboiboy tersenyum cerah mendengarnya, "Hehehe… terbaiklah Kaka Naruto!" katanya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya sesuai ciri khasnya.

Sedangkan Fang terlihat tertegun mendengar cerita Naruto. Dia jadi teringat saat ia pertama kali datang ke Pulau Rintis. Waktu itu, dia sama sekali tak memiliki teman (tapi fansnya banyak sekali). Tapi sejak ia bertemu Boboiboy, lewat beberapa persaingan untuk membuktikan siapa yang terhebat, entah mengapa ia merasa tak hanya menganggap Boboiboy sebagai rival yang menyebalkan, tapi juga sebagai… sahabat. Tak hanya itu, karenanya, dia kini juga bisa bersahabat dengan Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan yang lainnya.

"_Orang yang mengakui keberadaanku… lebih dari siapapun?"_kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Fang, _"menjadi cahaya… membimbing keluar dari kegelapan? Apa mungkin_—"

Lamunan Fang terputus saat tiba-tiba, "Hei, Kak Naruto! Boboiboy! Fang!" Nobita memanggil mereka, "Kalian mau makan tidak? Doraemon sudah menggunakan 'Taplak Hidangan Serba Ada' agar kita semua bisa makan! Kalian lapar bukan?"

"Hehehe… memang pertengkaran tadi membuatku lapar sekali." Kata Boboiboy.

"Yosh, mari kita makan 'ttebayo!" kata Naruto semangat.

.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama mengikuti Nobita ke meja yang dimaksud. Namun saat Naruto berjalan, tiba-tiba…

"SIAPA DISANA?!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba sambil melempar shuriken ke salah satu semak-emak yang terletak agak jauh dari mereka.

"Kenapa Kak Naruto?!" tanya Boboiboy kaget.

"Tadi aku merasa melihat sekelebat sosok bewarna ungu di semak-semak itu!" jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk semak-semak yang barusan ia lempar shuriken.

"Ah, Kak Naruto jangan terlalu tegang dong… pasti gara-gara Yaya dan Kak Sakura bertengkar tadi Kak Naruto tak bisa tenang…" kata Nobita menenangkan.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Huff… mungkin kau benar. Sepertinya tadi hanya perasaanku saja 'ttebayo…"

Mereka kembali berjalan ke meja yang dimaksud lalu mengambil makanan sesuai selera masing-masing. (seperti apa makanannya silahkan imajinasikan sendiri)

"Wah… hebatnye alat-alatnya Doraemon! Kalau aku punya taplak seperti ini, aku bisa makan enak tiap hari!" kata Gopal kagum.

"Hei, kau kan sudah punya kuasa molekul, kenapa kau masih ingin taplak milik Doraemon?" tanya Ying heran yang hanya ditanggapi oleh senyum malu Gopal.

.

"Haah… apa tak apa-apa kalian melakukan ini?" tanya Tok Aba ke Doraemon cemas sambil melihat makanan yang disediakannya dengan alat ajaibnya.

"Tak apa-apa kok Tok Aba. Kami senang kalau kita bisa tambah akrab kalau kita makan bersama. Toh akan sulit kalau menyiapkan makanan untuk kita semua jika tanpa bantuanku bukan?" jawab Doraemon enteng yang ditanggapi oleh senyum tulus oleh Tok Aba.

"Lagipula…" Doremon tiba-tiba mengecilkan suaranya sambil mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Tok Aba seperti akan membisikkan sesuatu.

"… Aku sebenarnya selain agar kita semua bisa makan, juga agar Kak Sakura dan Yaya berhenti bertengkar atau setidaknya tidak bertarung sampai menghancurkan taman lagi. Kata Suneo, perempuan memang selalu mudah marah dan nyebelin kalo lagi lap—"

"Aku dengar itu!" seru Sakura dan Yaya mendadak yang membuat Doraemon langsung sweatdropped.

Walau Yaya dan Sakura sudah berhenti saling bertarung, tampaknya perkengkaran mereka sudah berubah menjadi 'perang dingin'. Sesudah mengambil makanan, mereka lalu duduk saling berjauhan dan saling memalingkan muka sambil mendengus kesal tiap kali bertatap muka.

.

Chinmi yang menyantap makanannya hanya bisa termangu sambil memandang gerombolan (yang menurutnya) 'aneh bin ajaib' yang telah bersamanya hari ini. _'Yah walau begitu, mereka tetap teman baruku…' _gumamnya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba…

"Hmh?!" ia tersentak lalu langsung menengok ke pohon yang berada di belakangnya.

"Eh? Kenapa Kak Chinmi?" tanya Suneo yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya.

"Ti… tidak apa-apa…" jawabnya pendek namun tetp menatap tajam pohon tersebut.

"_Entah kenapa, barusan aku mersakan 'hawa musuh' yang sangat kuat dari pohon itu. apa tadi ada yang memata-matai kita?"_ gumam Chinmi dalam hati.

Setelah agak lama Chinmi pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali menyantap makanannya.

.

Tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari kalau semak-semak yang diserang Nruto tadi tampak bergerak lalu terlihat sekelebat sosok beawarna ungu bergerak cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

Lalu agak jauh dri situ, kira-kira bagian paling ujung taman, terlihat sesuatu yang mirip dengan tanaman venus versi raksasa mencuat dari dalam tanah.

Di dalam mulut venus tersebut, terdapat seorang pria berkulit pucat dan berambut kehijauan. Tapi anehnya wajahnya seperti dibagi atas 2 warna, bagian kanannya bewarna putih sedang kan bagian kirinya bewarna hitam.

"Hebat juga pemuda tadi dapat menyadari keberadaan kita di pohon barusan. Bahkan shinobi tipe sensor terhebat sekalipun takkan mampu menyadarinya. Sepertinya dia tetap harus diwaspadai walau tampaknya lemah." Gumamnya.

"Abaikan saja pemuda itu. dia sama sekali tak memiliki chakra. Yang penting kita sudah tahu kalau kini Kyuubi sekarang telah bersama seorang bocah bertopi dinosaurus yang memiliki kekukatan elemen alam tanpa chakra dan seekor rakun biru yang memliki berbagai peralatan aneh." Lanjutnya. Tampaknya seperti bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kita segera melaporkan hal ini kepada ketua…"

"Dan juga, Ejo jo…"

Lalu tudung venus itu perlahan tampak tenggelam ke dalam tanah, lalu menghilang. Seolah tak pernah ada.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: maunya sih update sebelum masuk sekolah atau malah sebelum lebaran. Tapi mau gimana lagi, saya diserang penyakit yang namanya malas… #plakk**

**Oke, balik ke cerita**

**saya mau kasih peringatan sekali lagi, INI BUKAN FIC SHO-AI! **

**Serius, Aku cuma bikin Fang dan Boboiboy dengerin kisah Naruto tentang Sasuke di cerita ini biar ada unsur persahabatan antara Boboiboy dan Fang tapi benar-benar 'cuma' Persahabatan (kayak Naruto dan Sasuke di canon) dan gak ada unsur sho-ai! Tapi kok sepertinya sulit sekali ya?**

**Memangnya nanti Sasuke bakalan muncul? Hmm… ada kemungkinan 45% muncul, tapi kita lihat saja nanti…**

**Awalnya chapter 1 dan 2 maunya digabung aja tapi nantinya kepanjangan… jadi dipecah menjadi 2, awal dan akhir. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ada chapter super panjang yang malah akan melewati 5k words. Tapi mungkin bakal ada chapter yang bakal dipotong!**

**Maaf jika chapter ini dipenuhi oleh humor gagal dan penjelasan mengenai hubungan antar dimensi yang dikatakan Doraemon aneh daan gak masuk akal. Itu murni khayalan Author saja… chapter depan tokoh Antagonis mulai terlihat!**

**Thanks sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini dan maaf atas segala kesalahannya and the last…**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
